Lan Asuka
Lan Asuka, born Asuka Langellan, is the secondary protagonist of Devilman Lady. She is responsible for sparking Jun Fudo's transformation into the titular Devilman Lady. As the story progresses, it is shown that she is more than what she appears, and strongly implied that her connection to Jun is stronger than just a partnership. Appearance Lan is a beautiful woman who is very physically fit with a tendency to wear revealing outfits such as a low cut dresses that show off her body, or accessory's like chokers. She has blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair. Personality Lan, at first, seems as if she were cold-hearted and manipulative, caring more about the job than the case in hand. However, as time goes on she is shown in a softer light to be somewhat more vulnerable than she had let on. Despite that, she is still a lot more bloodthirsty than Jun, more than happy to kill her targets if they posed any threat no matter how large. Lan isn't shown to have much of a relationship with anyone other than Jun, whom she slowly fell in love with; she is respectful to her superiors but isn't shown to have much of a social life. On the subject of Jun she is shown to be quite possessive of her, even killing their mother when she was about to inform Jun of their familial ties. Abilities Lan was able to levitate and had a mild form of telepathy allowing her to keep trace on a certain subject at times. Lan is able to stay in contact with Jun from a certain distance and is even able to teleport to her location. Lan's telekinetic abilities are powerful enough to destroy a passenger jet but she seldom uses them for their destructive power and the attention it might bring. From a young age, Lan possessed the subconscious ability to change her physiology from masculine to feminine and back, and only gained conscious control of this upon regaining her true identity. History Lan first appeared telepathically calling bats to the sight of where Jun Fudo and her class were being attacked by Devil Beasts. Using her telepathy to contact Jun, Lan tell her to awaken with the stress causing Jun's first transformation into what Lan dubs Devilman Lady. After this Lan becomes Jun's supervisor for the H.A., keeping a close eye on her through a nearby apartment and working alongside Jun's father Masato. Jun's first missions with Lan are rocky with Lan getting raped by one and nearly being at some of their mercy without Lady's help. Lan however keeps Jun in line for most of their time together. When apart from Jun, Asuka usually speaks with Director Fudo about certain circumstances. She is also guarded by a pair of Devilmen including Liger and a bird-like Devilman whenever Jun is not around. Overtime, Asuka spends less time with Jun and more time on her overseeing actions of the H.A. This causes Jun some distress as Asuka is not around to help her. However, after Jun escapes Hell, Akira Fudo attempts to find out if Lan is the missing Satan. He gets no immediate response, and even looking into her mind yields little as her mind is akin to a universe going through time and again. By the time more intelligent Devil Beasts arrive and Devilmen are recruited by H.A., Lan usually offers advice to Jun, particularly about Aoi Kurosaki and her approach towards Jun. When Jun's mother Maria finds out that Asuka is her child from her first marriage, Asuka threatens her in spite of her mother wanting to get comfortable with her daughters again. Lan only retaliates by teleporting Maria onto a plane and telekinetically destroying it. Jun however found out about their parentage anyway. When the Demon Lord escapes Hell and chaos erupts, Lan compliments how well Jun is able to handle the situation. Once alone in her apartment, Lan attempts to sleep with Jun which seems to even work on her. However, they are interrupted by Kurosaki's Devilman form Noir as she attempts to rape Jun. With no alternative, Jun had no choice but to kill Aoi on Lan's instruction. While Jun was stunned by Aoi's confession before her death, Lan stated that what Aoi wanted wasn't love, just a lust that mirrored her own tragic past. Lan is later visited by demons including Psycho Jenny who restores her memories. Lan, at full power and recalling her identity changes into a male form and seduces Jun in her apartment. She impregnates Jun with the fetus becoming the new body of Akira Fudo. When Akira leaves, Lan has Psycho Jenny restore Jun's memories as she merges together with her, revealing Lan and Jun to be two halves of Satan. Gallery 054 (2).jpg|Lan kick starting Jun's evolution into Devilman Lady 127999.jpg 134 (2).jpg|Lan and Devilman Lady 135 (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:H.A Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)